


Werewolf's Test

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, Mind Control, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Snape's Worst Memory, Spoilers, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>Fenrir Greyback wants his pup! He gets his pup and trains him to be a true werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf's Test

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The following is a story I wrote shortly after reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Warning! Spoilers included!
> 
> A/N 2: I realize that Remus' flashback is off from the real way it happened I did it to add more life to the story.
> 
> I do NOT own any of the characters, this is of entertainment only And I am making no money from this story. The characters are from J. K Rowling!

Remus was a kind man who had been in Gryffindor house when he had attended Hogwarts. When graduated, he along with his friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Though James was killed and Peter turned out to be the reason that James had been killed; Remus still had Sirius and he was grateful. Sirius and Remus were like brothers.

   
Both Remus and Sirius despised the Dark Arts yet, Remus had a deep respect for them. After all, he himself was one of the darkest creatures on Earth. Because of this, he was despised and feared. Remus was a werewolf, and his only fear was that he would become like the one that had bitten him. Remus could remember that day as though it had happened yesterday.

~~FLASHBACK START~~

It all started back when Remus was a 5-year-old, it was evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Remus had been playing out in the yard when a man with long dark matted hair strode up to him. Remus stood and looked at him for a moment. “Can I help you?” He asked politely. The man nodded and began to speak. “I am seeking Jonathon Lupin.” His voice was like nothing Remus had heard before. A dirtier man Remus had never before seen. “That’s my daddy. I will go get him.” Remus said and as he turned a male voice spoke sharply.  
   
“Get away from my son!” The man said running up to the two and picking Remus up in his arms. “Hello Fenrir.” He said sharply, looking Remus over carefully. Satisfied, the man looked back to Fenrir. “What do you want here?” Fenrir sneered and began to speak gently. “Information.” He said. “Where’s the Dark Lord, Jonathon?” He asked. Jonathon frowned. “I do not know where he is. And would not tell you if I did.” He said coldly, holding Remus close to him, almost as if afraid the other man would harm him.  
   
Remus couldn’t understand why his father seemed so fearful of this man. And who was the Dark Lord? Remus had never heard of him before. “Daddy, it is okay. He did not harm me.” Remus told his father. Jonathon looked at Remus. “And a good thing to.” He said. Fenrir growled and spoke again. “Where is he Jonathon? You work for the Ministry, you know what happened to him. Now tell me!”  
   
As he said this a pretty woman with soft blue eyes and dark hair walked up. She wore a kind smile, until she saw who her husband was talking to. Good heavens! And their son was near him as well. She hurried over to them and looked at Jonathon. “Is everything okay?” She asked. “Yes.” Jonathon assured her. Fenrir looked at the lady with a hungry look. “Hello Hattie. It is nice to see you.” He said with an evil purr in his voice that caused Remus to tremble in his fathers arms.  
   
Hattie stepped closer to Jonathon. Jonathon turned to her and handed Remus to her. “Take him into the house.” He said. Hattie took Remus and started for the house. Fenrir stepped in front of her and took Remus from her. “NO!” She cried. “Mother!” Remus called. Fenrir growled and held Remus to himself. “Tell me where the Dark Lord is.” He demanded. “We don’t know.” Hattie said desperately. “If we did, I would tell you.” Jonathon said with a look of horror on his face. Fenrir tilted Remus’ head to the side and growled. As the sun disappeared a soft gentle light lit up the sky.  
   
Remus looked up, he had always been interested in the moon. It amazed him how soft and gentle it’s light was compared to the sun. His parents followed suit and looked up then back at each other in horror. Fenrir began to growl and scream in pain, though, he held his grip on the boy in his arms. Remus began to cry out for his mother terrified at what was happening. Fenrir sat Remus on the ground as the transformation completed.  
   
“No…” Hattie said with tears in her eyes. Fenrir howled and glared at Jonathon and his wife. He growled and looked at Remus, who was trying to get away. That’s when it happened. Remus felt a searing pain in his leg and screamed. The Lupin’s looked on helpless as the werewolf contaminated their son. Once he had let go of Remus, Fenrir glared at the Lupin’s again and growled as he ran off into the night. “No…” Hattie said running to her son and picking him up in her arms. She and her husband knew there was nothing that could be done for him. Not now.

~~FLASHBACK END~~

Several years later, Remus was walking slowly through the park. He sighed to himself. It had been a full moon the night before and Remus was a bit depressed. He always got this way after the moon. He was in such deep thought that he never noticed that he was being followed.  
   
Fenrir stepped up beside Remus with a small grin. He knew Remus hated being a werewolf and that the moon and the transformations depressed Remus, having watched Remus on several occasions after the moon. When Fenrir spoke, he did so in a soft gentle, yet forceful voice. “Well, it is a pleasure to see you out and about on such a nice evening, Remus.”  
   
Remus jerked his head up and glared at Fenrir. He knew Fenrir showing up like this could not be a good thing. He spoke slowly and sharply, his contempt for the elder werewolf etched plainly in every word. “What do you want, Fenrir?” Remus knew Fenrir never played innocent unless he wanted something or had a plan, this thought however, did not cheer Remus up.  
   
Fenrir grinned, sensing Remus’ hatred he watched the younger werewolf. Placing a hand on Remus’ arm Fenrir sneered. “I think you know the answer to that Remus.” He said coldly. Gripping Remus’ arm tightly, Fenrir apparated them away. When they landed, Fenrir watched Remus’ reaction to his new surroundings. Remus looked around for a moment, he knew instantly that he was in Fenrir’s lair. “Why have you brought me here?” Remus asked coldly though he was afraid he knew.  
   
Fenrir said nothing and led Remus through the lair to a cage. Opening the door, Fenrir shoved Remus in and shut the door, locking it. Remus ran to the door and glared at Fenrir. “Let me out!” He demanded. “I can not do that.” Fenrir said coldly. Remus growled at him. “What is your reasoning for bringing me here?” He asked. Fenrir grinned. “Oh, nothing, just to train you.” He answered walking away and leaving Remus to find the most comfortable bit of ground he could find on which to curl up and sleep.  
   
The next morning Remus awoke to Fenrir sliding a plate under the door of the cage. “Wake up, Remus. Here’s you some breakfast.” Fenrir said to him with a slight sneer. Remus stood and looked at Fenrir then at the food. He walked over picked the plate up and sniffed at it. He growled and looked back at Fenrir with a sharp glare, placing the plate down, he walked back to his sleeping spot and laid back down. Fenrir watched this and shrugged taking the plate away. “Suit yourself.” He said coldly. Remus watched him go, he placed a hand to his stomach as it growled.  
   
It went on like this for three days. On the fourth day, Remus was beginning to get very weak. Refusing anything Fenrir gave him to eat, he knew he would soon have to eat or he would die. It was nearing five in the evening when Fenrir brought him a plate again. Looking at the contents Remus licked his lips hungrily. Fenrir smirked and walked off leaving the plate there. Remus crawled slowly over to the food, he knew the price of eating it and he knew the price of not eating.  
   
Very slowly, Remus leaned down and took a small bite of what was plainly the calf of someone’s leg. Feeling the food slide down his throat, Remus closed his eyes briefly. The taste was wonderful, yet, it disgusted him all the same. He leaned in and took another bite, and another. Soon, without realizing it, he had cleaned the meat off the bone. His face bloody, Remus licked his lips and stared at the bone in horror. He backed away and sat on the ground, shaking in fear as the realization that he had just had his first taste of human flesh, hit him hard.  
   
In moments, Fenrir arrived and, looking at the bone, grinned coldly at Remus. “Finally, you eat. Obviously, your will to live is stronger than your will to not become a full-fledged werewolf.” He said taking the plate away but leaving the bone. Remus watched him go, he shuddered. Having enjoyed the taste of his meal, he found himself now longing for more.  
   
Every time Fenrir brought him something, the task of eating what he was brought became easier, until one day, Fenrir brought him what looked to be the arm of a child. Remus growled hungrily and for several long moments fought the urge to eat it, finally his hunger got the better of him and he fed. When Fenrir had taken the plate away, he grinned in pleasure. “Finally, you are developing the taste for it.” He said happily as he walked away.  
   
After almost a month, Remus did not speak as he once had. His voice now scratchy and cold. In fact, those who had not known him, would not have known how gentle he used to be. Fenrir began taking Remus on hunts in which Remus would bring the prey down every time. One evening, while out on the hunt Remus came face to face with… “Sirius?” Remus asked in shock.  
   
Sirius looked at him. “Remus!?” He said in a pleasant surprise. “Remus!” Sirius ran to his friend to embrace him but Remus stepped back and growled sharply. Sirius stopped and looked at him. “Do not touch me, filthy Human!” Remus growled. Sirius frowned. Since when did Remus start doing that? “Remus, it’s me… Sirius.” He knew Remus had been taken by Fenrir but even so,… this was not like Remus. He took a step forward.  
   
Remus glared at him coldly, taking another step back. “I said stay back.” Remus growled. Sirius looked as though someone had stabbed him through the chest. “Remus… I don’t understand. What’s gotten into you?” His question was answered as Fenrir stepped up. “Keep away from him Remus! He is dangerous.” He said. Remus took another step back. Sirius glared at Fenrir. “What have you done to him?” He asked heatedly. “He did it to himself.” Fenrir said.  
   
A sudden soft light struck Remus and he looked sharply upward, his body went rigid and he began breathing erratically. Sirius looked up and, upon seeing the moon, had no choice but to disapparate. That night Remus and Fenrir went on a hunting spree. The next afternoon, Remus awoke back in the cage at the werewolf lair. He could not remember meeting Sirius the night before. In fact, it seemed he could not remember anything but being with Fenrir, and could not understand why he was being held in this cage.  
   
Fenrir walked over and Remus stood stepping to the door. “Fenrir, why am I being held here? What have I done?” He asked. Fenrir studied him for a moment. He grinned coldly and spoke. “You had tried to go to the humans. I had to punish you.” He said. “No.” Remus said. “I wouldn’t. I couldn’t go to them.” Fenrir smiled and nodded. “Will you ever try it again?” He asked. Remus shook his head. Fenrir nodded and allowed Remus to leave the cage.  
   
Remus stayed with Fenrir for several months. The Order had given up on him ever returning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone back to school. One who remained convinced that Remus would return was Sirius. He would argue with anyone who said that Remus was not coming back. “He will return.” He had said to Arthur Weasley one evening. “Remus will return. I know it.” However, as the months went on Sirius began to doubt his own words himself.  
   
It was a cool October evening the next year, when Sirius saw Remus again. “Remus!” He said running to Remus and throwing his arms around his friend. Remus growled and threw Sirius off him. “Keep away from me human!” He said sharply. Sirius looked shocked. “Remus, don’t you remember me? It is I, Sirius.” Remus just looked at him. “You are a human.” He said simply. “Why would I care about you?” Sirius looked close to tears. “Remus, don’t leave me, like this.” He said quietly. “I have never been with you. So how could I leave you?” Remus asked shortly.  
   
Sirius cringed at this. “Remus, please…” He said reaching his hand to take Remus’ in his own. Remus drew back and snapped at Sirius. Sirius stepped back, and looked at him for a moment in horror. Something in Sirius’ eyes seemed to register in Remus’ mind. Remus’ eyes seemed to light up a bit.  
   
For a moment, Remus appeared to want to speak to his old friend. “S… Siri…” He said slowly then he growled. “Keep away from me. All you will do is try to kill me!” He said finally then he turned and apparated away. A hopeful look arose in Sirius’ eyes when Remus seemed to remember him then it fell again at Remus’ next words. “Oh Moony.” Sirius said as Remus apparated away.  
   
Sirius sighed and apparated away. He remained convinced that Remus was going to return. Though on several occasions, he was to be heard sobbing himself to sleep. Remus laid by Fenrir’s side at nights now. He could not remember anything of how he used to be.  
   
Late in December, a werewolf by the name of Razor brought in a young man that seemed to be knocked out. Remus stood and opened the door to the cage and the young man was laid down on the hard ground. Remus shut the door and instantly the young man’s eyes opened. “Pro… Professor Lupin?” He asked. Remus snorted. “I do not know what you mean by Professor. That is a human. I am a werewolf.” He said.  
   
“Professor, it is Harry.” The young man said. Remus raised a brow. “I am not, nor ever was a professor. Do stop calling me that. My name is Remus.” Harry knew now what Sirius had been talking about. Remus could not remember a thing. Harry looked up as another werewolf entered. “Who do we have?” The werewolf asked as he stepped up. His eyes lit up on the sight of Harry. “Perfect. The Potter boy.” He jeered.  
   
The name Potter jarred something in Remus and for a moment, he appeared to know Harry, though that was quickly washed away by Fenrir’s next words. “So, you are the boy would is against all of our kind.” Remus let out a growl at this. Harry shook his head. “No, no, I am not against you… well, not all of you.” Remus stepped up. “If you are against one of us, you are against all of us.”  
   
Several long days later, Remus awoke early in the afternoon, He opened his eyes and looked around. Fenrir was not there. Remus walked over to Harry and grinned coldly. Harry was sitting at the back of the cage obviously frightened. Remus eyed his odd behavior and growled. “So, you fear us now, do you?” He asked. Harry said nothing but continued to rock back and forth. Remus’ nose twitched. A sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils. Remus sneered and unlocked the door walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
   
Harry did not move. He just looked up at Remus, who growled. “You are but just a pup. I do not see what Fenrir needs with you.” “I do not need him, Remus.” Fenrir said stepping close to the cage. Remus looked at him. “Then why hold him here? He is only a pup.” He asked. Fenrir smirked. “I do not need him. It is the Dark Lord who needs him.” He said quietly.  
   
Remus sniffed at Harry and growled in warning. Harry jumped slightly. He shook his head violently and could only think of one word to say. “James.” His words were quiet yet, determined. Remus stared at him for a moment. Then as if awakening for the first time Remus’ eyes widened. “Harry!” He said quickly.  
   
Fenrir, sensing danger at Harry’s word, tried to open the door and pull Remus out. But the deed had been done. Remus looked to Fenrir and then to Harry. “Let’s go, Harry!” He said gripping Harry’s arm and apparating quickly away. Landing, Remus realized that he was in the Shrieking Shack. He sighed and looked at Harry. “Thank you, Harry.” He said.  
   
Harry raised a brow. He wasn’t aware that he’d done anything. “What are you thanking me for? You are the one who got me out of there.” He said. Remus smiled gently and shook his head. “If you had not mentioned James, I would not have. You brought me back Harry. I am forever grateful.”  
   
Harry watched him for a moment, a smile slowly spread over his face. “He was right.” Remus cocked his head to the side. “Who?” He asked,  “Whom?” He corrected himself. Harry playfully rolled his eyes. “Sirius, that’s who.” He said. “Whom.” Remus said teasingly. “Grammar,”  Harry muttered. “What did Sirius say?” Remus asked. Harry smiled. “Well,” Harry began, “after a while everyone lost hope that you would return, and no one knew where to look for you. For the longest time we looked everywhere. Only Sirius remained convinced, that you would one day, return.”  
   
Remus grinned. “I am glad he did. Come Harry. Let’s return to the Order.” He said with a warm smile. It was as though the events of the past several months had never occurred. Harry smiled and nodded, apparating them to the Order HQ. Harry knocked on the door. “Who is it? Announce yourself.” It was Sirius. “Sirius! It is I. Harry!” Harry said. “What form does your Patronus take?” Sirius asked. “A stag. Just like Prongs.” Harry answered.  
   
Slowly the door opened and Sirius was revealed. “Harry! Thank Merlin! You’re…” His eyes fell on Remus. “Remus?” He asked cautiously. Remus smiled happily. “It’s me Sirius!” Sirius smiled slowly and suddenly embraced Remus in a tight hug. “Merlin! It is great to have you back!” He said. “How? How did it happen?” Remus looked at Harry. “Well, it was Harry. He made me remember. He reminded me of James. If he hadn’t…” He turned red and looked down at the thought of how he had acted the past several months.  
   
“If I hadn’t you would still be with Fenrir and hating humans.” Harry said for him. Remus gave him a small grin. “Technically,” He said. “After I saw Sirius that one night and after I had transformed, when I awoke the next morning, I don’t know. It was like I didn’t know anything, like I didn’t know who I was… or even what I was aside from being a werewolf. This odd… calm, was over me. And only when Harry said James, did it lift.” Harry looked at Remus at these words. He gasped as Sirius stepped aside for he and Remus to enter.  
   
Remus and Harry walked in and Remus took a seat on the couch feeling the comfort of the cushions. He sighed and leaned back. “It is great to be back.” He said. Harry drew his wand slowly. “Professor Lupin…” Harry started when Remus interrupted him. “Harry, I am no longer your teacher. You may call me Remus if you like. Only if I were still teaching would I insist on being called Professor Lupin.”  
   
Harry grinned and nodded. “Sorry Prof… er… Remus. Anyway, as I was saying. The calm feeling, was it as if your whole mind had shut down? As though you could not think on your own? Could you hear a voice inside your head urging you to do things?” Sirius looked at Harry curiously. Remus looked at him and nodded. “Yes, it was exactly like that.” He said.  
   
Looking around for a moment Harry directed his wand at Remus. “I am going to use a spell and see if this is what it felt like to you. I will not use the spell aloud but I am sure you will know what it is.” Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, then Remus nodded. Harry nodded and closed his eyes briefly. Instantly Remus’ eyes glazed over.  
   
It was a wonderful feeling to Remus. Not to think or feel. He suddenly heard Harry’s voice in his head. “Stand on the back of the couch.” Remus obediently did as he was told to do. Harry grinned slightly, looking at Sirius who was frowning at this odd behavior. “Now,” Said Harry’s voice inside Remus’ mind. “You are on a surf board in the ocean. There are waves all around you. There is a large wave coming at you, you decide to hang 10 as you ride that wave.” Remus stood on the very edge of the couch and held his arms out balancing himself.  
   
Sirius chuckled at this. “Remus what are you doing?” He asked. “That is Sirius, your surfing mate. Tell him that you are going to ride this wave until it gives.” The instant Harry said this the words were out of his mouth. Sirius laughed. “What is so funny?” Ron asked as he walked into the room.  
   
Ron stopped, seeing Remus on the back of the couch. Harry, keeping focused on Remus grinned slightly. “Oh no.” Said his voice in Remus’ mind again. “There is a shark coming. Better ride the wave back to shore. I want you to back flip off the couch.”  Remus did a spectacular back flip landing on his feet and Harry jerked his wand pocketing it.  
   
As the spell was lifted, Remus looked at him. “Yes, that was exactly what it felt like.” Harry grinned and nodded. “I kind of thought so.” He said. Ron looked at Harry for a moment. “Harry, were you making him do that?” He asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked at him in shock. “Uh, you do remember that is a…” Harry interrupted him. “I know quite well what kind of spell that was. I was just checking if that was the feeling that Remus had.” He grinned at Remus.  
   
Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. “So, what kind of spell was it?” Remus asked. Harry was about to answer when Arthur Weasley’s voice rang out. “Harry, you do know I saw that, don’t you?” He asked. Harry looked around at him. “Oh… um… hello, Mr. Weasley.” Harry’s face went red. “Lucky for you, I also heard why you were using it.” Mr. Weasley said. Harry sighed.

“Is anyone going to explain?” Sirius asked.  
   
Harry looked at him. “Ok, something Remus said sparked my interest. He said it was like a calm came over him. He couldn’t think or feel. And he heard someone urging him to do things… I know first hand, a spell that has those effects. I wanted to be sure it was that spell.” Harry paused and looked at Remus. “You, my friend, were under the Imperius curse.”  
   
There was an instant uproar at these words. “Where did you learn how to perform that?” Remus asked. “Harry! That is an illegal spell.” Sirius said. “What is all the noise?” Said a sharp cold voice suddenly. Harry looked around to see Snape. “It doesn’t matter.” He said. But Snape saw right through this. “Doesn’t it, Potter?” He asked. “Using illegal curses now are we?” He sneered. “Seems you were around the wrong person for far to long.” Harry seeming to know what he meant by this looked down. “If someone hadn’t taken me there in the first place…” He muttered. “I am sure you… enjoyed him.” Snape said with a sneer.  
   
A rage such as Harry had never known consumed him. He raised his wand and glared at Snape. “If you are not gone in 5 seconds, I will see to it that you do leave! Permanently. Do you understand me?” He asked. Snape stood his ground. “Do it. If you think you are man enough. Use the Killing Curse.” Harry glanced around himself, then turned his back on Snape. “That’s what I thought.” Snape said arrogantly.  
   
It happened in an instant. Harry wheeled around and there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, Snape was to be found hanging upside down in mid-air. Sirius’ eyes lit up as they never had before and Remus fought to keep from grinning. “Put me down this instant Potter!” Snape said angrily.  
   
A sudden sharp voice issued from the stairs. “Harry, put him down. What’s he done to you?” Sirius chuckled and eyed Harry curious as to what he’d say. Harry looked at the speaker. It was Hermione. Fighting to hold himself together, Harry spoke slowly. “Well,” He said looking as if trying to deliberate the point. “It’s more the fact that he, exists. If you know what I mean.”  
   
At these words, Sirius lost it and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. “Sirius!” Remus said slowly. “It’s not funny.” Though, Remus was fighting to stay composed. “Harry, put him down!” Hermione said again. “I will if you go out with Ron. Go out with Ron and I’ll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.”  
   
Sirius rolled at this. “Merlin! Harry! Dear Merlin…” Now Remus was laughing. “Harry, put him down before Padfoot wets himself from laughing so hard.” At this Harry cracked, he jerked his wand upward releasing Snape from the spell. “IM…Impedimenta!” Said Sirius though his laughs. Harry fell to the floor at this. Ron chuckled and looked at Hermione shrugging. He and Hermione obviously missed the joke.  
   
Finally catching his breath Sirius lay there panting chuckling still. “That… that was brilliant!” He said. Snape finally stood and looked at Harry. For a moment he said nothing. “That was pretty good Non-verbal spell work, Potter!” He said before striding out of the room, his face red. Harry looked after him and blinked then he chuckled. “Hermione… you do not know just what you showing up did.” He said.  
   
“Well,” Sirius said after a moment. “Now that we’ve all had our laugh for the day, and believe me, I needed it… How’s about some food?” Remus looked at him, for a moment he said nothing. Finally, he nodded. “Yes, food sounds very good at this moment.” He said glancing at Harry.  
   
“I agree.” Harry said. Within seconds of saying this, Molly came in saying that dinner was on. She was pleasantly surprised to see Remus standing there with the others and went to him giving him a hug. “It is great to have you back dear.” She said. “Thanks Molly. I’m just glad to be back.” Remus said kindly hugging her back.  
 

Meanwhile Back at the werewolf lair, Fenrir growled violently. “Remus Lupin I will find you! And when I do, you will regret this!” He said angrily. Turning to Razor, Fenrir sniffed slightly in anger. “Find him! Bring him back here!” Razor nodded and took off to find Remus and bring him back.  
   
“Remus never did go back to Fenrir. When the time came to confront the werewolf, they had a vicious fight and Remus won. He now leads Fenrir’s pack. After he had won, he made a promise that never again would a werewolf in that pack attack a human like that. Never again, unless in defense.” Harry said quietly as two little boys and a girl sat on his lap. “Wow. So that’s why most of the werewolves are good?” One of the boys asked. “Have the other werewolves stuck with his promise?” The girl chimed in looking up at her father.  
   
Harry nodded. “That’s why, James. Yes, Lily, they have to. It is the way of the werewolf. What is promised to one is promised to all, and what is promised by one is honored by all lest the one who breaks the promise is killed by the other werewolves. And Everyday I am glad that I brought up my father for there is no telling what could have happened.” The boy who had spoke earlier smiled and clapped his hands. “I am glad you did too.” He said.  
   
Harry looked up at the clock above the fireplace. “Oh! It’s almost 10. I think you should be going to bed.” Harry said with a smile. “Ok, dad.” Said the three children. “Night.” “Good night kids.” Harry answered. They all ran to their mom and hugged her. “Good night mum.” They said. “Good night dears.” She answered hugging them. After hugging their dad, the kids headed for the stairs. One of the boys ran to his father as the others were going up to bed. “I love you, father.” He said kissing his dad's cheek. “And I love you too Albus Severus Potter.”  
   
Albus’ mother smiled as their son ran up to bed. “Oh Harry, I never would have thought this could be possible. A few years ago we were all fighting for our lives and now…” She said smiling gently. “I know what you mean Ginny. I am just glad it’s all over.” Harry said to her. “Me to, Harry. Me too.” She answered as they went up to their own room.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I ever wrote to completion. Please give kudos and constructive criticism...
> 
> Flames are not okay! You are not required to like it, but please don't shoot me down just because you don't. Thanks.


End file.
